Bill From The Bar
by Gabe
Summary: When Bill from the bar leaves Rachel a message, Ross does his best to comes to terms with it. Based on the song Last Time by Anthony Stewart Head.


****

This is a nice song fic that takes place right after episode 908. It deals with Ross' reaction to a guy calling for Rachel. The song in the fic is called "Last Time" and it's by Anthony Stewart Head. Anthony plays Giles on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, for any of you who might be wondering where you've heard the name before.

"Never mind." The small note burned inside his back pocket as he walked into the kitchen, and away from her. Bill from the bar. Who in the hell was Bill from the bar? And why was he calling Rachel? His Rachel. Ross let his hand slide into his pocket and remove the scribbled message. His eyes read over the words one more time. Bill from the bar. 

The words cut through him like knife. Rachel was giving her number out to men. Which could only mean that she was over him. That she had decided she and him would never be together. Never husband and wife, never boyfriend and girlfriend, just simply mother and father and nothing else at all. Then it hit him. The same thing that always hit him, denial. 

Rachel couldn't be looking for a guy. Maybe the guy was going to recommend a good babysitter to her, since they still hadn't found one. Or maybe he was just calling to say thanks, because maybe she loaned him five bucks. Whatever his reason for calling, it certainly wasn't because Rachel was interested in him. It couldn't be. After all, before she had left for her night on the town, the two of them shared something special. A moment. There was complimenting, and smiles, and…eye contact.

__

It's just like the last time

The part where I try to deny

That she's already said goodbye

With a new beer in hand he re-entered the living room, not at all surprised to find Rachel looking over Emma. She had become quite the loving mother, and Ross for one, was not surprised by it. He knew she'd be great as a mom. He had been lucky enough to see and feel and love that gentle, caring side of her that sometimes got lost behind her beauty and humor. Emma was lucky. She was growing to grow up with a mom who was cool enough to hang out with her friends, who would make sure she was always in style, and would never let her date non-English speaking Italian lovers. He knew she was the perfect mom. He imagined she'd be the perfect wife.

He sat down softly on the couch, trying to remain quiet, not wanting to disturb Emma's sleep or the moment that the sleeping daughter and gazing mother were sharing. His attempt was in vain though, because as he got comfortable on the couch, Rachel slowly began to stand up. She didn't speak at all. She simply kept her gaze on her daughter, and walked backward until she felt the edge of the couch against her legs. She sank down onto the soft cushions, next to Ross, and instinctively leant back against him. 

__

Time and time again I find that I'm

Lying quiet by her side

Wondering what she's got to hide

This time…

Ross didn't move a muscle as her body relaxed against his, her eyes still fixed on her baby girl. Deep inside himself, in a place his denial couldn't find, he knew exactly what he was to her. He was safe. He was her comfort zone. He was the equivalent of a sacred stuffed teddy bear that she could run back to each and every time things in her life got just a little bit confusing. 

__

I guess I'm just a past time

Something to keep her occupied

Until she decides to let it slide

He let an arm fall around her petite form, pulling her closer to him, to that they could both watch their sleeping angel together. But, as they lied there, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. What if she went out with this Bill from the bar? What if they dated? What if they got serious? What if he made her happy, and they got married, and she moved out, and she took their beloved daughter with her? Or worse…what if he made her happy, and then broke her heart, and made him have to watch her pick up the pieces? Would she come running back into his arms then? Would he take her back, even after being cast aside once again? 

__

We both know she'll come back on the fly

And I'll pretend she's justified

And she'll pretend I've got my pride

He didn't know if he could. He had suffered through the Paolos, and the Marks, and the Pauls, and the Tags, and Ross kept coming back. But he wasn't sure he could handle a Bill, or anyone else for that matter. He didn't understand why couldn't she just see what she was to him? How much she meant to him. How much he loved her…

__

But I

Don't understand why every time

I get ripped all up inside

And I

And he didn't understand why kept taking her back.

__

Give it one more try…

Just one more try. If she dates this Bill, if she leaves him alone again, if she chooses someone else over him…then that's it, it's over. He'll force himself to move on. He'll pick up the shattered pieces of his broken heart and he'll find someone else. There are plenty of lobsters in the tank.

__

So let this be the last time

Let this well of mine run dry

So I don't have to watch me cry

He was quiet on the outside, but his mind was spinning on the inside, trying to convince his heart that he was capable of letting her go. That if she walked out their apartment door one night, dressed and dolled up for a date with another man, he would be able to move on. He would find someone else, too.

__

This time when she goes I'll be resigned

He won't look back.

__

Let me shut the door behind her

He'll forget all the memories.

__

Let me put her from my mind

He'll push her away.

__

Let my spirits grow unkind

He'll never tell her.

__

Let her be the one to find

He'll lock her out of his heart.

__

That I…

Who was he kidding? He'd take her back.

__

Give it one more try…

Uh huh

Try it one more time…

Uh huh

Just one more time.

__

Baby it'll be the last time…

Uh huh

He'd give her another chance…

__

Baby this is the last time…

And another, and another, and another…

__

Uh huh.


End file.
